


MCYT Kinktober 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gags, Having sex with your ex-stepmom, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Kinktober, M/M, Mild oedipus complex, One Night Stands, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secretary!Tubbo, Smut, Tell me if there's any tags I should add, Tentacles, They're definitely more than just hookups but they're in an odd situation, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Uh. This is very home of sexual, Unprotected Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinktober prompts, ft. many MCYTersPERSONAS ONLY!! No real names unless their real name is part of their MC name (like Tommy or George)Read first chapter for more info
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy/Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 81
Kudos: 753





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decided to participate in Kinktober this year. I will be using a prompts list from 2019, because i simply Do Not Vibe with this year's prompts. I will be also skipping Day 1 and 2, simply because I was late and missed them.

That being said, I might take requests if they fit the prompt! There's not many things I wouldn't do - only scat (piss is ok, even encouraged) and full-on snuff (mild blood and gore is allowed). And, maybe surprisingly, I will write Tommy and Tubbo stuff, since they are legally old enough to have sex in England, where both of them, as well as me, live. I will be putting ship names and personas involved at the start of each chapter, however, so you can skip any chapters you may be uncomfortable with!


	2. Day 3: Tentacles (Dreamnoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Technoblade realises he..might actually not hate losing all that much
> 
> Ship: Dreamnoblade (Dream X Technoblade)  
> Kinks: Tentacles, Choking

Techno never expected to be outsmarted so easily. He couldn't differentiate the blood dripping from small cuts all over his body from the slickness of those... those things holding him to the wall. He looked straight ahead of him, his spinel-coloured eyes locking with the two black dots on the mask of the one restraining him, causing him to growl - if Dream was gonna try to defeat him, could he not at least have the balls to look him in the eye?

"Do you surrender?"

There it was. That smug voice, eerily similar to his own, the only difference being the higher pitch. It made his face and chest burn - with anger, no doubt. Techno rolled his eyes, spitting at the man before him. "The day I surrender is the day you play fair" he snarled.

"So you do" the green-clad man stated, before proceeding to wheeze-laugh at his own joke. God, he laughed so much like a kettle that it was almost uncanny. "Sorry bacon bits, but there's nothing in the rules saying these" he twitched the tentacles for emphasis, "aren't allowed"

"That should be common sense, ya pukestain!" the pinkette retorted, "most of us don't have tentacles! What are ya, some sort of hentai protagonist or some shit?" He half-huffed. Now that he thought about it, this did seem like the setup to some weird hentai. Him, all bloody and beaten, pinned to the wall by an admittedly-attractive probably-demon with tentacles. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he'd probably watch something like that. Yeah, replace him with a cute loli with ringletted hair and he'd probably watch that....

Techno was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of something slick and smooth pressing against his alder-coloured slacks from the outside, as well as something..much less slimy pressing on them from the inside. "Well, you certainly seem to think so" Dream snickered, pressing against the forming bulge in Techno's pants. "Look, if ya want, we can end it here and call it a win for me, or..we can have a 'rematch'~" He applied more pressure with the tentacle resting against Techno's crotch, to emphasise what he meant by that. Techno's breath hitched at this, and he figured he might as well go through with this.

"You're -ah~ You're on, pissbaby" he tried to maintain his competitive aura, but it was difficult when his rival was essentially feeling him up through his slacks. Dream wasted no time once given consent, briefly letting go of Techno's wrists to free up his own hands, and moved them to unbutton Techno's pants, a manoeuvre that would have been extremely difficult without thumbs. He didn't leave Techno's hands free for long, though, replacing his own hands with a slick arsenic-toned tentacle - and wrapping one around Techno's neck for good measure. 

"Remember, you can tap out any time, aight, piggy? Just say the word and I'll stop for ya" Dream reminded, his tone half-mocking but the genuineness behind his words clear. Techno simply nodded in response, not knowing what to say. That was seemingly enough for Dream, though, as he near-instantly let a tentacle slither into Techno's unbuttoned slacks - it appeared Techno didn't wear underwear - and wrap around his cock, the cold slickness making the pink-haired man gasp. His hips bucked up into the tentacle on instinct. "Ya like that, bacon bits?" the sandy-haired man smirked beneath his mask

"Y-yeah, fuck- Dream- that's good" Techno half-whimpered, any trace of rivalry seemingly having melted away as soon as he made contact with the slick appendage. He tried to keep his hips still and wait for Dream to move, but he couldn't help a few small stutters. He looked up at the tentacled man expectantly, and Dream seemed to understand his nonverbal request, since he began to move the tentacle. The pink-haired man moaned quietly but sluttily at this, his deep voice wavering slightly as he did. "Dream, this feels- this feels so weird.." he muttered under his breath, more to himself than the one he addressed it to, the steady rocking of his hips showing clearly that 'weird' didn't mean 'bad'. Dream began to pump the tentacle faster, slipping another one into Techno's pants to slip ever so slightly into pinkette's entrance. This caused both of them to shiver, one in pleasure and one in surprise, making Techno grip onto the blonde's green hoodie and pull him close. "Take off y-oh, fuck~ take off your mask, I want to kiss you~"

It was clearly intended to be an order, but with how much Techno's voice was shaking from the pleasure, it sounded more like a plea. And so, Dream complied somewhat, slipping his mask up to reveal his lips. If this were any other time, Techno would have taken the time to think about how they looked, but not now. Now, all he cared about was feeling those lips on his. He pressed their mouths together, whimpering softly as he felt Dream slow the movement of his tentacles to focus on the kiss. He would have kept their lips locked if it weren't for the fact that he had felt a knot forming in his stomach, and it was clear that Dream couldn't focus on kissing and fucking at the same time. And so, he pulled away.

"Oh come on, I pushed up my mask for you and that's all you can manage?" Dream half-teased, his tentacle movement returning to its normal speed. He slid the tentacle in Techno's ass further in, then began to move it in and out. "C'mon, I'm sure you can do better than *that*" he squeezed Techno's neck for emphasis, briefly choking him.

"I was going t- hck!" The pinkette tried to respond, but was cut off by the tentacle constricting around his neck. The tight grip it had kept him from making any sounds, but the way his dick twitched was as clear a sign as any that he found that *hot*. His hips stuttered upwards and his eyes rolled back, taking in the pleasure of his restricted airflow. He felt the knot building up in his stomach once more, tightening and tightening, when, finally, it snapped.

His orgasm hit him like a diamond axe to the torso, the pleasure sharpest at his abdomen and ebbing through his body. Thick white spurts of cum leaked from his tip as his body shook beneath Dream's grasp. An ephemeral moment, seeming to last an eternity, yet came to a close all too quickly. He sank to his knees, not even realising that Dream had let go of him as he tried to gather his breath.

"Well, if that's all, I'm willing to cut this as a tie" Dream looked down at Techno as he spoke. Techno, completely debauched, pants undone, stained with blood from the fight, and slime and cum from..whatever that was. He looked almost pretty like that, Dream thought. Almost. By now, Techno had caught his breath, and zipped up his pants.

"But what about you?" The pinkette asked. Dream was clearly aroused from what had just happened - not that he would admit it - and he wanted to just end it here? "I can finish you off if ya want"

"No, I can take care of it myself, bacon bits. Now, run along, don't wanna keep Wilbur and Phil waiting, do you?" Dream responded

And it was then that Techno remembered - people were waiting for him to emerge from the rink. Techno nodded, grateful for the reminder, and fastened his cloak around himself in a way that would hopefully hide all the odd stains on his clothes, and scampered off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that? My writing might be somewhat rusty, since I haven't written in a while (*laughs in like, a whole year*) and the pacing is most likely way off but!! I hope it's good uwu
> 
> ~Mintzi


	3. Day 4: Gags (TubboInnit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 4: Gags
> 
> Ship: TubboInnit (TommyInnit X Tubbo) (technically Tombo but that. Sounds dumb)
> 
> Kinks: Gags, Dry Humping/Frottage
> 
> In which Tommy sneaks into Manburg for a little...midnight rendezvous

A soft sound of fingers drumming on glass permeated through Tubbo's office, alerting him to a presence outside of his window. The boy perked up, leaving the piles of paperwork on the desk behind as he went to check the window. And, just as expected, there was Tommy.

Tommy, with his messy blonde hair and lightly freckle-studded skin, pale as porcelain yet much more persistent, as proven by the numerous small scrapes and picked-at acne scars dotting it. One of them was bleeding, but Tubbo had learned not to worry. The vibrant aura Tommy gave off, while sometimes overpowering, gave off a pleasant warmth that nothing and nobody else could. There was no doubt in his mind that he and Tommy were soulmates, the only question was if they were platonic or romantic. Although, with what they’d been doing for the past few weeks, even that was becoming less of a question... ah, but he was supposed to open the window, wasn't he?

Tubbo opened the window just wide enough for Tommy to worm his way in, closing it right after and adjusting the window handle to the exact position it was in before - he had to cover all traces. As soon as the handle was in place, he flung himself onto Tommy, arms lacing around his shoulders as their lips grazed together. The first few times this happened, Tommy had been surprised by it, but by now he was used to taking it in stride. He pulled Tubbo closer, running his hands through the tawny hair atop the Manburgian secretary's head, and reciprocated the kiss in a heated fervour. The more submissive of the two soon pulled away, and Tommy followed suit.

"Tommy, I..I missed you" the words were barely above a whisper, but they struck Tommy right through the heart like an arrow to the chest. He knew, he knew how much Tubbo missed him - he felt the exact same - but he couldn't do much about it. Him and Wilbur had been kicked out of L'Manburg - just Manburg now, the thought dripped with pure venom - and Tubbo had become Schlatt's secretary. They had been separated - a fact that tore them apart like the maws of a rabid dog.

"I know, Big T, I know" Tommy responded, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "But we have now. We're together now. Let's not waste that."

Tubbo nodded, moving the two of them so that he was sat on the desk (leaving the paperwork in disarray, but he didn't care for that in the moment) and Tommy was seated in the office chair. If they were in any other situation, Tommy would most likely have started spinning around on the chair; but this was not any other situation. This was the few moments they had together, and they would never waste that.

Their lips met again, Tubbo's hands immediately darting to grab hold of Tommy's red-and-white t-shirt, while the blonde trailed his hands under Tubbo's green button-up - he had clearly ditched the suit he was forced to wear around Schlatt. His hands slid upwards, slowly but with clear purpose, fingertips grazing against Tubbo's skin. This caused the shorter boy to shiver - he wasn't used to being touched like this, with how few times they were able to do anything like this. "Tommy, pl-hn~ please.. let's skip to the good bit, I can't wait much longer.." he whispered, his soft voice lingering in Tommy's ears like the whispers of the wind. Tommy didn't reply with words, simply opting to slide his hands out of Tubbo's shirt and move them to slip into Tubbo's jeans instead. One hand unbuttoned them, while the other palmed at the bulge beginning to form within them.

"Like that?" Tommy asked, though the way Tubbo's hands shot up to cover his mouth and muffle a moan was proof enough that that was *exactly* what he wanted. He took notice of the way Tubbo covered his mouth, and moved his own hands away from Tubbo's pants to grab something from his pocket. The ruffled neckcloth from his old L'Manburgian uniform. Tubbo looked at it intently and opened his mouth, already knowing what was in store. Tommy snickered to himself at how eagerly obedient his... friend? Boyfriend? What were they? Either way, how eagerly obedient Tubbo was being, and fastened the necktie around the brunette's mouth, scrunching up the ruffled part to form a makeshift ball gag. Tubbo closed his mouth around it eagerly, letting the fabric rest between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

"Perfect" Tommy muttered to himself, and pulled Tubbo closer so that he was sat in his lap. He began to grind up against Tubbo, his breathing growing heavier with each roll of his hips, and moved his hands to snake back into Tubbo's pants and boxers, calloused fingers making contact with Tubbo's twitching cock. He wrapped his fingers around the appendage and started to move his hand, using the pre that had gathered at the tip as lube (and mentally cursing himself for forgetting to get some from Pogtopia). "'s that good?" he whispered into Tubbo's ear, still rolling his hips against the brunette's ass. Said brunette nodded, a long, high-pitched whine muffled, but not fully muted, by the makeshift gag in his mouth.

They stayed like that for quite a while, basking in the pleasure and in each others' presence, but, as all things, it had to come to an end. A...very pleasurable end. Tubbo's grip on Tommy's shirt strengthened and his breathing quickened, signifying how close he was to his climax. He whimpered softly, staring into Tommy's eyes in a silent plea, asking for permission even though he couldn't speak. Tommy nodded, "go ahead, Big T. But try to be quiet, ok? Don't want Schlatt busting us from you busting" he mentally snickered at his own joke, but couldn't think about it for too long, since he felt his own orgasm approaching too. His grinding became more frantic as he kept an eye on Tubbo, knowing that what would happen soon would sure be a sight to see

And, on god, it was. Tubbo's back arched forward and his mouth opened in a silent keen, revealing the now saliva-soaked neckerchief nestled in his mouth. His hips stuttered as he came, the white spurts of cum landing on Tommy's shirt reminding him that he really needed to get better laundry detergent - it looked. Really grey in comparison. But he didn't focus on that for long, since his own orgasm was inevitably impending at that point. It only took 3 more thrusts against 4 layers of fabric for him to climax too, staining his boxers and khakis from the inside. 

Tommy took a moment to catch his breath before reaching up to untie the cloth keeping Tubbo quiet. As soon as the cloth was undone, Tubbo leaned in for a kiss. Their lips grazed together once more, tired, but passionate. However, neither of them could deny the hint of sadness behind it - a farewell kiss, the last little bit of contact they would have until the stars aligned in their favour once more. A whispered message seemed to hit with the force of thousands of shots to the chest. "I wish I could stay..."

And yet, just as quickly as he had arrived, Tommy had left, leaving Tubbo with only the faint taste of brambleberries on his lips, and a lingering longing for the soulmate he could no longer truly be with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed because I reslly wanted to get it out on time (and still failed ://) so i hope it's good uwu 
> 
> ~~Mintzi


	4. Day 5: Frotting (Fundichu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 5: Frotting
> 
> Ship: Fundichu (Fundy X Nihachu)  
> Kinks: Frotting (again. What can I say, it's on the prompts and it's a massive kink of mine), biting, mentioned (but never used or described) blood kink
> 
> In which Fundy has a minor case of Oedipus Complex, but it's not that bad
> 
> (Also, Fundy is trans in this, since this chapter follows SMP canon rather than reality, so no foxknot)

Fundy flipped the little sign on the bakery door from "open" to "closed" as he locked down for the night, flipping down the counter hatch to signify the end of the day. He sighed softly - today had been a rather busy day, people from all over the SMPlands had travelled to try their limited-time-offer apple-cinnamon-upside-down cake, some people had even used up their 1-day visas just to get their hands on it, one of those people being Wilbur... 

Fundy didn't know what, but something about being around Wilbur just made him... irrationally angry. Just the sight of that man - the one who called himself his father - was enough to send his head reeling with anger. The way he just seemed to attract people like a magnet was so hypnotisingly terrible. Thanks to that sorry excuse of a human, he lived in a nation full of traitors. 

Though, in truth, he knew that wasn't the reason.

☆☆☆

"Apple-cinnamon upside-down cake?" Niki's soft voice asked; she was already rummaging through the glass display case for the best apple-cinnamon cake they had.

"You know it" Wilbur laughed from behind the counter, waiting patiently, but decided to strike up conversation. "So, how's Schlatt been treating you? I heard about the tax thing" he asked, his accent weighing heavy on each "t"

The two talked for what seemed like forever, as if this would be their last chance to have a casual chat, and seemed to forget Fundy was there. Fundy, who eyed the two of them with pure jealousy. Did Wilbur think he could just go and steal Niki - his work partner, his ex-running mate, his closest friend, his girlfriend - away with his charming looks and smooth words once more? Well, he couldn't. Fundy swore on his heart that he wouldn't let that happen.

☆☆☆

Fundy tried to get his promise to himself out of mind, his tail sweeping low across the ground - he couldn't have meant it, could he? He had simply been angered in the moment, he was much more rational now. And yet, the more he thought about it, the clearer it became to him. In his anger-hazed state, he had told himself one thing to calm himself down that he couldn't forget, even if he tried.

Niki was his, and always would be.

☆☆☆

"Niki? Ya there?" He looked around the backrooms of the bakery, but he couldn't find the girl he was looking for. "Niki? You're starting to get me worried here" he laughed with falsified nervousness. He wasn't really all that nervous, but he had to play the part. "Niki? Hm... Mom?" He resorted to the last trick in the book, and, sure as day, Niki could be heard laughing at it from the next room over. He followed the sound to find Niki hidden behind the egg fridge, a hand clasped over her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh. Her blonde hair flitted before her face, framing it oh-so beautifully. There she was, the wonderful Nihachu he knew and loved, smiling and laughing over something as simple as a mom joke. Fundy's tail wagged happily and he knelt down beside Niki. It was difficult to squeeze in, to say the least, but, he found that, if he let his tail rest in Niki's lap, there'd be just enough room. "There you are, Niki. Ya had me worried there"

Niki leaned against his shoulder, laying her hands on the soft fluff that was now curled up in her lap. "We both know you weren't actually worried. We do this all the time, remember?" she smiled, nuzzling into the soft fluff of Fundy's neck.

"I guess we do" the fox responded, resting a handpaw atop one of Niki's hands. She seemed to get the memo, holding onto the paw. It was odd, the two of them had to admit, that they had gotten together after Wilbur was exiled - Niki had been his stepmom briefly before the election, after all - but they didn't really mind. They loved each other, and that's all that truly mattered. 

"Hey, Niki?"

"Yeah?" Niki answered, tilting her head up so she could see Fundy's face easier. It seemed that was the right choice to make, since Fundy used his free hand to grip her gently by the chin and kiss her. It was short, sweet, gentle, and yet, oh-so passionate. Their lips brushed together, causing them both to blush just the slightest bit. The kiss ended as soon as it began, leaving both of them oxymoronically satisfied and wanting more. 

"...So, wanna take this further, or..?" Fundy asked. He knew Niki would say yes, but he always asked, just to make sure.

"I'd love that" Niki responded in a half-purr, and took a hairband out of her pocket, tying her hair into a messy ponytail. She settled herself in his lap, carefully lifting his tail out of the way, and kept one leg resting on top of one of Fundy's, the other below, so it'd make for..easier contact. She pulled Fundy into another kiss, more heated and passionate than the last one, but still gentle. Fundy gave a soft yip of surprise, but reciprocated nonetheless.

They stayed like that for a while, legs intertwined and lips brushing, before Fundy pulled Niki in close and rolled his hips, clothed crotch grinding against Niki's through 4 layers of fabric. Both of them shivered in pleasure, though neither made a noise. "'this ok with you?" Fundy asked once more, just to be sure, and was met with no verbal response, rather, Niki did the same thing back. A clear yes.

And so, Fundy continued his grinding, resting his head on Niki's shoulder and peppering kisses all over her neck and jaw. It was a bit awkward, considering the size of his muzzle, but the awkwardness made it so undeniably him that Niki didn't really mind much. She gripped onto the back of Fundy's jacket firmly, wiggling her hips just a little bit, to make the contact more pleasurable for both of them. 

Fundy couldn't hide the small pleasured yip he let out at that, ears perking up as he gently bit at Niki's neck. He had to be very careful - his teeth were undeniably those of a predatory animal, after all - but he couldn't just leave her unmarked. He nibbled gently at her neck, soliciting small mewls from the girl.

"F- Fundy, I..." Niki's voice hitched slightly, the stimulation from both her neck and crotch were getting to be a bit much for her. She hated to admit it, but she already felt the heat pooling in her core.

"Yeah, Ni? What's goin' on?" Fundy responded in a breathy tone, still marking up her neck, though more gently now. He didn't want to make her bleed - he may have been into that but he didn't know if Niki was. He purred softly against her skin, soft and malleable like unkilned clay, yet able to endure foxbites, albeit gentle ones. Just the thought of being rougher with her made his chest and crotch grow warm. He hadn't even noticed it earlier, but his grinding was getting uneven, the pace he had set dissipating into an orderless frenzy. 

Niki didn't respond, too far-gone for words at that point. She just leant her chin on top of Fundy's head, feeling the soft fluff envelop the lower half of her face, and held the foxboy tight by his jacket as she came, stuttered sounds intended to be Fundy's name escaping her lips. She muzzled into the fur between Fundy's ears, allowing her body to flow from the state of heightened pleasure to the soft afterglow.

"Awh, so soon? That's a shame, I was just getting started" it was difficult to not say 'that's a yikes' instead, but he managed. He quit marking her up, but still peppered small, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Niki giggled a bit, and tipped Fundy's head up by his chin so that he would face her. His ears flattened back against his head, tail sweeping low to the floor - a submissive position.

"Oh, don't worry. There's one good thing about us two" she mused, before wrapping her legs around Fundy's waist and pulling him close. She whispered into his ear, "We can both go as many rounds as we want~"

They never came out from behind the fridge that day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, fluffy one so the vanilla people reading this can get their fill of sweet stuff before I write some real kinky shit 👀👀


	5. Day 7: Aphrodisiacs (Pogtopia OT3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 7: Aphrodisiacs
> 
> Ship: Pogtopia OT3 (Wilbur × Tommy × Techno)
> 
> In which Techno's basemates are such satyromaniacs he literally has to take aphros to keep up

Sleep. Techno was just trying to sleep. His face was buried into the wool he had fluffed up into a pillow as he tried to cover his little folded ears, humming to himself as he tried to tune out the sounds in the background. He couldn't help the way they took in a particularly loud sound, though, and breathed a sigh of annoyment.

Did Tommy and Wilbur have to do this every. single. night?

He never understood how, and especially not why. Sure, they must be lonely and pent-up, with their datemates both in a rival nation they couldn't even visit, but did that mean they had to fuck like rabbits at every single opportunity? He wasn't sure if this was even legal - although, Techno supposed, Wilbur was the leader of Pogtopia, he could make anything legal if he wanted. Regardless of the details, it was starting to get annoying. Not just the sounds snapping him out of even the lightest sleep-haze,

but also trying to fall asleep with a raging boner.

Techno really never had the highest sex drive, he was much less of a horny person than most people his age, and certainly less horny than his basemates. And yet, he popped rockets like a raging hormonal teen. He didn't really know how it happened, but it was like his dick was 5× more responsive than his brain. He could get fully hard from just hearing a couple of particularly lewd sounds, but it took a particular type of mixing willpower and stimulation to get him actually aroused.

Well, that or drugs. Aphros always seemed to work on him. And honestly, with how hard he way getting, he was starting to consider just popping some, going in there, taking care of whatever's going on, and going to sleep. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He began rifling through the pockets of his heavy cloak - he had been offered a proper Pogtopian trenchcoat when he joined, but it contrasted with his royal aesthetic, so he refused it - pushing past stray spare arrows before finally finding it. A tiny little bottle of aphros he had stolen from someone or other, he couldn't remember who. The cap popped off with just the slightest press - not childproofed. That's a yikes, but it makes things easier for Techno. He popped 2 in his mouth and swallowed dry, he couldn't be bothered with water right now.

The effects were near-instantaneous. The pills began to dissolve before he even swallowed them, sending a spark of warmth coursing through his veins. God, why doesn't he take these more often? Each passing second sent another rush to his bloodstream, leaving him feeling so, so amazing, but leaving him with a lingering need. He felt so light, and he hated it, he needed to feel the oh-so satisfying weight of a cock resting in his abdomen..wait, what was he thinking? These weren't thoughts that Techno would have, these were the thoughts of a subby bottom bitch, and he was not a subby bottom bitch.

So then, why did he find himself stumbling towards the place he knew Wilbur and Tommy were?

The closer he got to the place, the louder the sounds of sex became, yet he didn't try to drown them out. Instead, he soaked them up like a sponge, each sound only intensifying the need burning inside him. He didn't even bother knocking on the door covering the cleft in the rock the sounds were coming from, instead opening with no concern for invasion of privacy anymore, and the sight he beheld had him falling to his knees in instant lust.

Tommy and Wilbur were on the velvet-sheeted bed, both naked from the waist-down aside from socks. Tommy was clearly riding the older man, his tiny body clearly struggling to take Wilbur's cock, as evidenced by the bulge in his stomach. God, Wilbur must be huge, with the way his dick was so clearly visible in Tommy's abdomen. Both of their faces were flushed red, and Tommy's eyes were clearly glazed with tears, but he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it, with how vocal he was being. The sounds were downright intoxicating to Techno; he couldn't help but let out a little whimper of his own.

That small sound was more than enough to get Wilbur's attention. "Hey, Tommy? I think we have a visitor~" his voice rang softly, with a noticeable Brighton lilt, getting the younger boy's attention for long enough to direct both of their gazes towards Techno, on his knees on the floor, visibly and painfully hard. Wilbur directed Tommy off of himself and got up, kneeling in front of Techno so as to not be at dick-height with his face. He gripped Techno's chin firmly with his thumb and pointer finger, tilting his face up to coax him into eye contact, and the usually-dominant pinkette followed the coaxing direction like a piece of clay being molded into shape. Wilbur chuckled softly at that, the cadence of the sound sending yet more waves of warmth coursing through Techno's body.

"What've ya got over there?" Tommy smirked mischievously from the bed, as if he hadn't just paused getting railed, as if his insides didn't feel way, way too light now, as if he didn't need Wilbur back in bed with him right this second.

"Oh, I would say it's Technoblade, but I'm not sure if the Techno we know would act like this~" Wilbur teased, before turning back to Techno. "Tell me, love, what's gotten you like this?" He cupped Techno's face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb, and Techno downright melted into the touch

"I..I took some aphros because.." Techno tried to explain, but the way Wilbur gazed at him with those honeyed brown eyes made him trip over his words, "because you were being so loud I wanted to join you but I think I took a double-dose and please help-" He spoke so quickly, as if he was half-hoping Wilbur wouldn't understand what he was saying. And yet, Wilbur heard him loud and clear.

"D'ya hear that, Tommy? Little slut drugged himself up so he could join us~" Wilbur chuckled deeply. "Move over, make some room for him. We have to make sure his efforts don't go to waste" his voice was somewhere between a purr and a growl - the oh-so perfect dominant tone.

And, of course, Tommy did as he was asked, shuffling over to make room for the two. Despite his usual defiant nature, he always listened to Wilbur. He felt like he had to, in a way. There was nothing stopping him from disobeying, and yet, he couldn't help but feel ashamed if even the thought of not doing exactly as Wilbur said so much as crossed his mind. He just loved Wilbur that much, he supposed. Either way, he made room on the bed and waited patiently for Wilbur and Techno to get on the bed. 

Wilbur held out a hand to Techno, and the pinkette didn't even hesitate to take it. The smirk that formed across Wilbur's face at that told Techno all he needed to know - Wilbur was going to top him, and he was going to top hard. If this were any other situation, Techno would have fought to keep his dominance, but this wasn't any other situation; he was drugged up, heat-hazed, and completely at the mercy of his basemates. And so, he submitted, letting himself be dragged to the bed.

"Techno, get over here and sit in my lap. Tommy, you know what to do" Wilbur ordered, settling down on the bed and patting his bare thigh to signal to Techno the same thing he had just said. Techno did as he was asked, of course he did. It was only now that it was pressing against his clothed ass that he realised just how big Wilbur's cock was. He had taken brief note of it before, but damn, that thing had to be at least 9 inches long. His mouth began to water at the mere thought of having that thing inside him.

Clearly, Tommy did, in fact, know what to do, judging by the way he shuffled over without hesitation and unclipped the brooch holding Techno's cape shut. The cold cavern air hit Techno's body in a rush, causing him to realise that this whole time he had been sweating through his eggshell-white polo shirt, causing it to cling to his skin. Tommy clearly took note of this, as he gazed at the older male's torso, face clearly tinting a deeper and deeper red the longer his eyes stayed fixed.

"Oh, come on Tommy, don't you see the poor thing must be cold from all the sweat? Take his shirt off for him, will you?" Wilbur purred softly, the lilt of dominance in his voice replaced with pure sweetness. Tommy nodded politely, and began gently unbuttoning the shirt. It was like he was a whole different person, soft and obedient, nothing like his usual brash self. Techno briefly wondered how Wilbur had managed to get him like this, but was soon distracted by the feeling of something between his still-clothed thighs. He shivered in a mix of surprise and arousal when he realised what it was. Wilbur's obscenely large dick was between his thighs.

Techno whined needily, rubbing his thighs together to provide Wilbur -and hopefully himself - with the friction they both craved so much. He soon found that he was nude from the waist-up - Tommy's doing, he knew. He made eye contact with the teen, the pleading look in his vibrant red eyes speaking volumes to Tommy's slate-blue ones. He knew exactly what Techno wanted, but it wasn't his call to make. It was Wilbur's.

"And his trousers. God, Tommy, I thought that would be common sense" Wilbur tutted, absentmindedly wrapping a hand around Techno's throat . "I'll have to punish you later, when we're done with the pig-slut over here."

Techno noticed the way Tommy shivered at that, but judging by the way his dick twitched, he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of being punished. One way or another, the youngest of the three unbuttoned the three buttons on Techno's pants and unzipped the small zipper beneath them, pulling down the pants as well as the plain grey boxers beneath them, revealing Techno's cock; it looked painfully hard, and dripped pre like a keg at a brewery, making Tommy want to lick it all up - he was sure he'd get just as drunk off of it, too. But he couldn't, he had a different job to do, and he was already prepared for it. He adjusted his position so that he would be able to easily ride Techno, and sank down onto him, capturing Techno in a kiss as he did so.

Techno couldn't bite back the sound Tommy had coaxed out of him, his deep voice wavering in a way he could only describe as whorish. Tommy used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Techno's mouth. Techno whimpered softly, melting into the contact. This seemed to spark something in Tommy, giving him back his usual brash, almost top-like nature. He entwined his tongue with Techno's as he lifted his hips, pulling Techno's dick out almost to the tip, before slamming down again. He began to build up a rhythm of slow rises and fast sinks - they seemed to get Techno feeling just how he wanted.

Techno soon broke the kiss, whining softly as he turned his head back to face Wilbur. "Will, please, need more, 'm so empty, ple-EAse-" he mewled, unable to decide whether to grind back against Wilbur or buck his hips up further into Tommy. The top-like deepness of his voice contrasted so strongly with his undeniably submissive words.

"What do you want, love?" Wilbur lilted, fingers tracing up and down Techno's sides. Techno simply rolled his hips back, ass grinding against Wilbur's cock. Tommy whined at that - he wanted attention too, damnit. Alas, he had to wait for it, and so, he came to a halt for now - it was the adults' turn to talk, he joked in his head. It was Wilbur's turn in Techno's spotlight. "Come on, use your words"

"Will, please fuck me.." He mumbled, still trying to cling to his last shred of dignity.

"I can't hear you. Speak up, Technoblade"

The use of his full name seemed to be just what Techno needed to hear, turning his desire up from 10 to 100 within an instant. He abandoned all his dignity in that moment. "Wilbur, please fuck me! I need your cock in me right fucking now, I don't give a fuck if it hurts" He begged - his insides felt so, so empty, he needed to be fucked right there and then. 

"No prep? You sure you can handle it? You saw how it was with Tommy, didn't you?" Wilbur seemed genuinely concerned, but if Techno was sure, he'd play along.

Techno nodded frantically. "'m sure, Will, please~" it seemed the effect of the pills was reaching its peak, making him burn up so much he could hardly even think.

"Alright..I'm getting the lube, though" Wilbur was interrupted by a loud whine. "Oh come on, I can't go in dry, Tech, that'd rip your insides to shreds"

"Narcissist" Techno scoffed.

"Simply reasonable" Wilbur replied, and started to feel around the sheets for the small bottle. He was sure it must be there, since he'd used it earlier. 

Techno was snapped back into reality by Tommy deciding to continue the slow-rise fast-sink pace he had set earlier. Techno gasped at the suddenness, finding himself gripping onto Tommy's white-and-red shirt. He seemed to melt completely into it, his mouth open as he panted, thrusting up into Tommy with all the energy he could muster. "Fuck, Tommy..~" he keened, resting his head on Tommy's shoulder. Slowly, the guilt crept back up as he realised what he was doing. He was fucking a 16-year-old, and he enjoyed it so, so much. If chat were here, they'd surely be spamming "weirdchamp". But chat wasn't here. It was just him, Tommy, and Wilbur...

Techno was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a plastic cap popping open. Wilbur had found the lube. Every ounce of guilt melted away, replaced by desire. He heard the telltale sound of the liquid being dispensed, and shivered, cock twitching inside Tommy. "Fuck, Will, please, hurry up..~" he pleaded. And so, Wilbur did, quickly lubing himself up before lifting Techno by the hips, and pulling him down, pushing about 2 inches in. Techno all but screamed at the sudden intrusion, tears gathering in his eyes and glazing them over. 

"Are you sure you're ok, Tech?" Wilbur asked, coming to a still. "I told you it'd hurt. This is why you should listen to your president" he purred, running a hand through Techno's hair to soothe him.

"The king listens to no-one" Techno retorted. "I'll cope, now hurry up before I get sick of waiting" he forcefully sank himself down, taking all of Wilbur in one go. Tears spilled from his eyes, but he seemed unfazed by the pain.

"That's it, there's the Topblade we know and love" Wilbur smiled to himself. "Tell me when I can move"

"Wilbur I swear to god if you don't rail me right fucking now-"

And so, Wilbur did. He gripped Techno by the hips, and began to set a pace of steady thrusts. He gazed over Techno's shoulder over to Tommy, who clearly got the message the older male was trying to send, as he leaned over and captured Wilbur in a kiss, putting on a show for Techno as they both pleasured him. Techno watched them intently, feeling the heat that had been coursing through his veins all pool in his core, something he hadn't felt in months. He bit his lip, finally able to keep himself in check now that all the warmth had gathered in one spot. His hips stuttered, unable to choose which way to press.

Techno leamed his head back on Wilbur's shoulder, allowing his crown to fall off. He didn't care about it anymore, he only cared about the two boys who were taking care of him now. Somewhere in the back of his head, his english major brain commented on the symbolism, but he wasn't in any state to think about it right now. Not with the way his insides tightened, both metaphorically and physically. He knew this feeling, he was about to cum. The rhythm of his moving hips became frantic and his legs twitched almost as much as his dick.

"Aww, is someone close?" Wilbur whispered in his ear - he could tell. "So soon? That's ok, Technobabe, I didn't expect you to last all too long with how drugged up you are. You can cum inside Tommy, he doesn't mind. Do you, Tommy?" Wilbur gazed deeply into the stormy blue eyes of the youngest of the three, who nodded eagerly, wanting to be filled. "Come on, Tech, you know you wanna"

God, he did want to. He wanted it so badly, and so, he did. He buried his face in Tommy's neck and let himself spill, draining the heat from himself and filling the teen with it instead. "Fuck.. Will, Tom.. I.." he struggled to form a sentence, his voice breathy and trembling. Despite his clear post-orgasm tiredness, his hips still moved on their own - he wanted to make the two to feel good too - but, in spite of his want, Tommy pulled off and Wilbur pulled out. Techno bit back the needy whine he was inclined to let out.

"Techno, you need to sleep. The cooldown from a double-dose of aphros is best slept through." Wilbur ruffled the pinkette's hair. Before Techno even had time to interject, Wilbur responded to what he was going to say. "Tommy and I will take care of each other, don't worry. Go to sleep, Tech"

And, for one more time that night, Techno did exactly as Wilbur asked of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just  
> Pretend I didnt miss a day yesterday  
> And that this wasn't posted late  
> Haha.. yeah..
> 
> Anyway!! I will write stuff for all of these ships seperately in the future, and it'll definitely be more in-character. This was kinda just an excuse to write shameless smut lmao /hj
> 
> Oh also!! Shameless plug, check out my Twitter @whorefishfox (locked but i accept all follows if ur not clearly an anti)


	6. A/N (Don't worry)

So!! Just a lil update  
I will still be writing for this Kinktober! I'm just having a really bad bout of writer's block this month so i might write less often. I'll still try to do the majority of the prompts tho, so please dont worry!! I'll try to get a chapter out today too


	7. A/N 2

So, as you can probably tell, this book has been discontinued. But don't worry!! I will be posting more stuff, either to this account or my pseud @whorefishfox. I'm working on something right Now, actually, so stay tuned!!


End file.
